


Spoiled

by aim7art



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Headcanon, Katsunami universe, non-canon, spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim7art/pseuds/aim7art
Summary: Katsu doesn't believe Minami will grow up to be a spoiled brat. His little brother doesn't beg or demand for anything, until one day when he returns home from an elementary class field trip to an ice skating rink...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a ton of short fics centered around my Minami/bro universe. I keep Minami somewhat canon, though since we don't get a ton of background in the show, I've headcanoned him a lot.   
> I feel so rusty on my fanfic writing skills. T^T
> 
> What shall we call this ship? Minatsu? Katsunami? I like Katsunami...think I'll go with that. haha
> 
> Follow my Minami RP twitter account for adorable cinnamon roll shenanigans!! @katsuki1fan

When he was still only a toddler, the old ladies in the neighborhood always gave him sweets when he and his older brother would walk by, petting his hair and cooing over him. Visiting family members were always bringing him gifts, his parents spoiled him with treats, which led to a pudgy Minami, and his mother loved showing her angel-faced baby to all her old college friends.   
Someone who did not know Minami very well, might have assumed he was going to grow up a spoiled brat. Katsu knew better though. As Minami’s older brother, he was kind of the worst of the lot – over protective and always spoiling the cute younger boy he shared every day with – but he knew that, whenever an outsider would comment on how Minami would turn out, it was not true. Minami had a heart of gold and he appreciated every gift he was given, every compliment and piece of candy, treating it all like it was the most precious thing he had ever received. Minami got embarrassed over the compliments, especially once he was old enough to understand them, though he still appreciated hearing them. He tried to be humble and that was impressive to his older brother.  
Katsu did not find Minami to be a spoiled brat one bit. Minami did not demand for things, they were just given to him, and, while maybe that would turn some kids spoiled rotten, it could not be said for the cute tiny blond. The only person Minami ever begged things from, was Katsu, and even then what he asked for was not material, only comfort and affection. Both of which Katsu gave readily.  
So when Minami got a little older and came to their parents with wide-eyed excitement, begging to take ice skating lessons, and throwing a legitimate tantrum when they said no, because there was no rink nearby for them to work it in with their busy schedules to get him to, Katsu was surprised.   
And also quite curious as to why his little brother was suddenly so hooked on ice skating.  
Turned out Minami’s class had gone on a trip to Hasetsu, and had gone ice skating. That was not what had hooked his brother’s attention and excitement, however.   
Minami explained that there had been this amazing older teenager there, skating with two friends. The guy had been really good and Minami just knew he had to try and skate like that.   
Katsu hated to see his younger brother hung up on something seemingly out of reach, when Minami had never wanted something so desperately before. Minami had even started to try and lose all the weight he had gained from desserts, because he said professional skaters couldn’t be as pudgy as he was – whether that was true or not, Katsu did not know, but he just nodded and agreed with Minami since it was what he believed.  
So, on Minami’s 10th birthday, Katsu took Minami to a sporting goods store and bought him his first pair of skates. The disapproving looks on their parents’ faces was worth it every time he saw the glowing look upon Minami’s own.   
His plan was to take Minami to the rink on Saturdays when he was free and could make the long trip to Hasetsu, but thankfully things got a lot easier when a more local rink opened up. He made a special trip there a few days after it opened, and spoke to Kanako Odagaki about giving Minami lessons.  
During his first lesson, they discovered Minami’s skating talents were very good…at going straight, at least. Namely, he sucked, but his determination, energy, and enthusiasm kept him going and he refused to leave the ice that first day, until he could skate forward and manage a semi-graceful backward movement. Kanako must have seen something in him, because she agreed to keep teaching him.   
And when Minami discovered Yuuri Katsuki, the skater he had seen at the beginning who had inspired him to start, Katsu knew his brother was not going to give up on skating no matter what the cost, even if it meant acting a little spoiled sometimes. And, to Katsu, that was okay.


End file.
